A liquid crystal capsule having a structure in which a liquid crystal composition is contained in a hollow part of a capsule has been used as a liquid crystal display device, and use in a flexible display is particularly expected (for example, Patent literature Nos. 1 and 2, and Non-patent literature No. 1).
Specifically, a liquid crystal display device is known in which a mixture containing the liquid crystal capsule and a binder (resin) is applied onto a comb-type (transverse electric field) substrate by using a bar coater or the like, and the device is driven only by a single-sided substrate. Such a liquid crystal display device is driven by using Kerr effect.
When the liquid crystal capsule is used in such a liquid crystal display device driven only by the single-sided substrate, if a particle diameter of the liquid crystal capsule exceeds about 150 nanometers, scattering of visible light is increased, resulting in difficulty in displaying black.